


Happy Birthday PokemonKatt!!!!

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: It's Katt's birthday, and Masterette and some of the Pokemon crew have a surprise in store!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday PokemonKatt!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokemonKatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/gifts).



It had been a completely ordinary day for Katt, aka PokemonKatt. The Pokemon group chats have been surprisingly quiet, and she hasn't seen anyone all day. It was honestly unsettling. 

The only person/pokemon she had was her shiny tepig. The little girl went with her everywhere, and now they were walking around, looking for any signs of life. So far though, they had come up empty. 

Suddenly though, they heard an explosion, and Tepig took off in front of her. "Tep! Pig! Pig Pig Tep!" It said, roughly translated to, "I have found people!!", so they went running. 

Into a clearing, there was confetti, and there was everybody. Ash, Clemont, Dawn, Iris, Cynthia, and in front of all of them, was the one, the only, Masterette. 

Katt was elated to say the least. "Wow. This is..amazing!" She exclaimed, looking at everything and everyone, and just noticed that FloraFionPetals, aka Flora, had also just pulled up on the scene!

"Sorry Im late!" She said, "There was traffic, someone had been hit was a tranquil dart, and was blocking the road." This earned a weird look from everyone, but the surprises didn't end there.

The rest of the gang, everyone in all of the group chats, all the O.C's, basically any character Katt had interacted with or had created had shown up, all for her. "Well, this explains why i couldn't find anyone!" Katt finally managed to say out of shock. "Thank you all so much!"

Masterette happily smiled and said, "You're totally welcome, and totally worth it! Now let's party!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 16TH KATT!!!! I know this is short, but I hoped you liked it!!


End file.
